A Ghostly Prank
by Silverstar
Summary: Just a little story for you all as it's nearly Halloween. John's on Thunderbird 5, and something is watching him...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, Kat here. Just a little one shot for you all as its getting near Halloween. I randomly thought of this in class. ICT + Boredom = Thunderbird one shot. Who knew? Maybe this will happen again on Friday. While my teacher goes on about harddrives and god knows what else, I will zone out, and make up another one shot...I'm annoying, so on with the story... **_

John Tracy had always loved Space. Even as a kid, he'd sat on the roof staring up at the stars in the sky above him. He'd always dreamed of being amongst the stars...

But it was lonely. Glancing down at the earth below, he felt a pang of loneliness, and longed to be down in Tracy Island with his brothers and father...

"John?" He jolted back out of his memories to answer the call.

"Hi Dad," he grinned at the figure on the screen. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Gordon and Alan put a spider on Scott's chair the other day and it was VERY big...must have been a tarantula!"

"Sounds like the sort of thing the terrible two would do." A crash came from behind him and he spun around. It was probably just a book falling off a shelf or something, but he wasn't certain. He listened intently, but he couldn't hear anything else. Frowning, he turned back to his father. Yeah, probably just a book.

"What's wrong?" Jeff inquired.

"Nothing, just a book galling off a shelf. No ghosts or anything!" He joked.

Jeff grinned as a voice called out in the background, "I'm telling you, John, ghosts DO exist!"

"Yeah, sure they do Sprout."

"But it's true!" Alan whined, shoving Jeff aside as he glared at his brother. "And it _**is**_ nearly Halloween!"

"Whatever! Now are you going to help me clean three, or do I need to shove you in the pool again?" Virgil called from the doorway.

Alan groaned. "Coming! Bye John! Ghosts do exist!" He ran after Virgil, humming fake ghost noises.

"Guess Id better go," Jeff laughed. "I don't want them killing each other!"

"See you," John shutdown the connection and frowned. That was weird, he could have sworn he just heard a moaning noise...

Chocolate. That was it, he hadn't eaten any chocolate for a day! Grabbing a bar of chocolate, he checked on the storms approaching South America. He didn't think International Rescue would be needed, but Jeff had said to keep an eye on it. It was getting weaker, and he suspected it would blow itself out before it reached the coast.

CRASH! That was no book!

"What the hell?" He yelped as something white swept past the corner of his vision. Spinning round, he dashed after it, to hear a loud moan from above.

"Who's there?" He yelled, and another moan echoed around him. Another crash.

A white blur swept past him. White, blurry, no, it couldn't be...

"Um..." He sprinted back to the main part of Thunderbird 5.

"Come back!" Came a ghostly moan.

Funny, that sounded familiar...another crash had him diving for the control panel.

"Dad! Come in! I have a...interesting situation right now."

"What's wrong?" Jeff appeared on the screen.

John bit his lip. "Is Alan there?"

"No, why?"

"Because I think there's a...spirit on Thunderbird 5..."

"What?" Scott was laughing in the background. "But you don't believe in ghosts!"

"Yeah, but Scott, this is REAL!"

"Sure it is..."

Another crash came from behind him, followed by a moan. "Hear that?" John demanded. "It's real!"

"Okay...Scott, get Alan, and go up to Thunderbird 5 to check it out."

"FAB. Hey, Sprout! We're going to see a ghost!"

Alan skidded into the room. "A real live ghost?"

John grinned. "It's not very alive!"

* * *

><p>John hastily opened the air lock as Thunderbird 3 landed and tumbled on top of Scott.<p>

"Nice to see you too," the pilot commented as he sat up. Alan bounded past them.

"Where's the ghost?"

"I think I trapped it in the bedroom," John replied, shuddering as he remembered the eerie wailing noise. A loud mown echoed through the thunderbird and Scott jumped.

"Geez, I didn't think it was that loud!"

Alan was laughing, nearly hysterical. "Don't you recognise that?"

The other two Tracy's shook their heads.

"It's that recording Gordon made of that ghostly noise he found on a rescue!"

"Explain the actual figure fly the ghost then! Ive seen it!"

Alan was grinning. "Well, we brought supplies up to you yesterday, we haven't seen Gordon since!"

John groaned. "Gordon! You freaked me out! You idiot!"

Scott was laughing as he let the the prankster out of the bedroom.

"All set to go back then?"

"John, why don't you go back early? I'm coming up here in a few days anyway," Alan suggested.

John frowned. "Either you've down something to Virgil or you've gone mad!"

* * *

><p>Watching Gordon playing his "Ghost Recording" over and over again, John grinned. He was going to have to get his own back. Maybe he should stick Gordon up on five...<p>

So what did you guys think? Rubbish? Boring? Good? See you soon,

Kat ㈴3㈶0


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know I said this was complete but some of you asked for John's revenge!**_

_**thanks to Kattfan12001 and smish123 for reviewing!**_

Gordon frowned. What was that?

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 4. Gordon?"

Jolted back to reality, he realised that the rescue was almost over. "Uh, yeah, Thunderbird 2?"

"Were you asleep or something? I've been trying to contact you for the last five minutes!" Virgil sounded amused.

"No!" Outraged at the thought of falling asleep, Gordon blinked and sat up in his seat. He was **_not_** going to be distracted by what was probably his own shadow...

"Ready to collect you now, fish...if you can stay awake that is."

"Virgil! I was NOT asleep, okay?"

"Sure, anything you say, fish..."

He could almost hear his brother grinning. "I'm gonna kill you as soon as I'm back in 2..."

"Or I could leave you at the bottom of the ocean!"

"Hey, in case you have forgotten, it's pretty noticeable whenever he's not at home, so unfortunately, we'll have to bring him!" Scott's voice echoed through the radio.

"You could act more pleased," Gordon muttered. He jumped as something brushed past his legs. "What the hell? There IS something in here!"

"Um..fish, did you hit your head or something?"

"Shut up Virgil!"

"Just get to the surface so I can collect you."

Shuddering slightly as the shadow slipped behind the diving equipment he'd dumped on the floor at the back of his thunderbird, he surfaced the yellow thunderbird.

'_It is Halloween!'_

He remembered Alan's words. Maybe it WAS a ghost! He shuddered, remembering the Ghost Tour he'd insisted Scott had taken him on when he was little. Maybe ghosts did exist...

"Focus!" He told himself sternly. The shadow was closer and he spun around , raising his fist to punch whatever it was.

_Actually, if it was a ghost, that wouldn't be much use,_ he though to himself. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see:

'Meow.'

A little white cat. In a ghost costume.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" John yelled through the radio, laughing loudly.

"Why would you do that to me?"

"Revenge!" John let out a mock evil laugh. "And it is nearly Halloween!"

Gordon looked at the cat. The cat looked at him.

"It's so cute!" Alan called from his position at the back of Thunderbird 4. "Hey John! Can we keep it?"

**_Sorry! Couldn't resist...aww...cute cat! But now I have this image in my head of Gordon getting freaked out by really small fluffy white cats...stop it Kat!_**

**_See you!_**

**_Kat x._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay guys! I am alive! *Falls onto computer with dramatic sigh*. I have battled my way through exams to reach you, and now I am here! This chapter is for two of my best friends, Blaise, because she asked me over so I wouldn't be lonely but I had to let her down. I had a stupid cold. But thanks for inviting me Blaise! And also, Isobelle, because it was her birthday the other day. Imagine this as your b-day gift okay, honey? You guys rule!_**

**_Okay, and Guest? You asked for more, so here it is! I hope you enjoy. I just thought, with John being stuck by himself on Five most of the time, he ought have a bit of fun, *hint hint*._**

**_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I am sorry for those of you who are waiting for the next update of Revenge. It is coming, I promise you! With any luck, I'll publish it next Saturday. Okay? Make a note of that. Next Saturday... Right, now you can kill me if I don't get it out on time._**

**_And would anyone like to beta for me? Anyone? Pretty Please? Never mind..._**

**_Anyway, enough of me waffling on. Are you sitting comfortably? Has someone remembered the pop-corn? Or any other sweets? Me: Chocolate...Yeah, I'd have to agree with John when it comes to chocolate..._**

**_Okay. Everyone comfortable? Munching on sweets? Then let's begin..._**

"You ask.."

"No, you."

"Why me?"

"I dunno."

"You're the one that wanted to keep the damn thing!"

"Aww - is little Gordy getting scared of asking Daddy for something?"

"Get lost Allie." Gordon paused, his pride making him decide. "Fine. But I'm asking for you. I don't want to keep it. You do. Okay? So don't tell anyone that I want to keep the cat."

Alan smirked at him. "Sure..."

"Why would I want a cat, anyway? They can't even swim," Gordon muttered. Then he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jeff called, swinging round from where he was facing the computer, talking to John up on 5. "Oh, hi Gordon."

Gordon caught sight of John grinning on the computer screen and promptly stuck out his tongue at him. "Get lost Space-Case."

John held up his hands in mock protest. "I never said anything."

"You were thinking it," Gordon huffed.

"Try to act your age at least, boys," Jeff grinned. "What do you want anyway?"

"Charming. He's trying to get rid of me," Gordon called to Alan who was standing in the doorway. "John - have you brainwashed him?"

"Nope, he just clearly hasn't had any chocolate for a while."

Jeff fought the urge to groan. "Carry on this argument somewhere else."

"We weren't arguing!"

"It's amazing how you're able to act like a pair of five year olds."

_Silence. Ah - how lovely._ Jeff thought, fiddling with a pencil.

"Um...Dad, Gordon _is_ a five year old!"

"Hey!"

"So - you were wanting?"

"Um..."

_This can't be good. Both Gordon and Alan speechless? Oh no - why do I feel I am going to die in a few minutes time? Although it can't be that bad...surely? But this is the Terrible Two I'm talking about. So yeah, it can be bad._

"JohnputacatonThunderbird4andwethoughtitwasaghostbutwelikeitandcanwekeepit'coswereallywantto." Gordon and Alan announced at the same time.

"Woah - slow down. Tell me that again?" _My head is going to explode if they carry on talking at the same time. It's actually quite freaky. Wait, since when did Gordon become nervous? There's something wrong with him!_

"Um - Dad?" Alan was looking at him expectantly.

Okay...I'm going death as well.

"Sorry - what?"

John promptly disappeared from the screen as he tumbled off his chair laughing. "Oh man! The look on your face!"

Jeff tried to hide the grin that spreading across his face.

"We found a cat on Thunderbird 4 and we thought it was a ghost, but now we like it, and can we keep it 'cos we really want to." The Terrible Two tried again.

"Wait a minute - we want to keep it? What am I saying?" Gordon realised what he was saying and turned the colour of his hair.

"Wow, I could mistake you for a tomato right now!" John announced, appearing back on screen and laughing as Gordon tossed a book at the computer. "Oh yeah! Really good throw Fish. Small problem - I'm on a satellite miles above the Earth!"

"I am setting fire to your telescope when you get back," Gordon muttered.

"Try it, and I'll make a bargain with Virge so that he lands his Thunderbird on top of yours. I always did think 4 would look better a bit more...squashed?"

Alan's turn to start laughing. Jeff decided to try and avoid any more computers being broken. "So where's this cat?"

John neared hysterics as Alan produced a small fluffy white kitten.

"Ta da!" Gordon said in a ridiculously loud voice.

John fell off the chair again.

Jeff stared at the kitten. The kitten stared back at him.

"Please keep me!" Alan pretended to make the kitten meow.

A clattering sound came from the computer. "This is the most fun I've had in months!" John squeaked.

Gordon sat down on the desk, delighting in the fact that Jeff hadn't noticed the water that was slowly being poured onto his chair.

_A cat. I have always said no to a cat. Virgil wanted a cat a few years ago and I said no. My descision remains the same. Damn it - why does the bloomin' thing have to be so cute?_

"DAD! Hello - earth is calling you!" Gordon waved the cat in front of Jeff's face.

"Right. You can keep it."

"Hooray!" Alan lea[t out of the doorway and jumped into the air. "Time to celebrate!"

"Terrible Two: 1. Dad: 0." Gordon said cheerfully.

"Wait, what did I just say?"

"You can't go back on a promise Dad!" Alan whined.

"John's going to burst if he doesn't stop laughing," Gordon grinned.

John gasped for air.

"Nice impression of a goldfish," Alan commented.

"Get lost, Sprout," John muttered. "I officially need chocolate."

_I officially need coffee_. Jeff thought desperately. _I just said yes to keeping a cat for crying out loud! I am ill!_

Alan, with the cat draped round his shoulders followed Gordon out the door. Jeff glared at the cat.

_I would swear that thing is smirking at me. But it **is** cute..._

"Oh and Dad," John called to him. "I just used up the box of chocolate you brought up this morning." He cut the connection.

Jeff gaped at the ceiling. There had been 25 bars of chocolate in that box. He put his head in his hands and sank back into his chair. Water soaked his clothes and he leapt to his feet with an angry shout.

Gordon, laughing, called back: "Hey, Dad! It can't be anything to do with me! It must have been a ghost!"

Jeff reached for the coffee pot, shaking his head in mock despair. There was no coffee. _I'm as bad as John with that chocolate..._

"Meow."

_What? _

"Meow. Meow."

The cat leapt onto his lap and he couldn't help but stroke it. A blinding flash of light made he curse, loudly.

"Language!" Gordon gasped, holding up a camera. "Nice photo by the way!" Laughing, he ran off.

Jeff glared at the empty coffee pot. _Terrible Two: 2. Me: 0. _

_This is going to be a long weekend._

**_So...What did you think? Terrible? *Sobs pathetically.* Lol! Review? Please? And anyone who betas who hasn't got sick of hearing me boring you yet, please P.M. me. I shall be a bit busy this week, scrap that, very busy, (back to school and all that lark) but maybe, just maybe, I might be able to get that chapter of Revenge out before the weekend. But my other best friend comes back from holiday this week, so I am super excited! *gives a crazy squeal of excitement*. _**

**_I think I got rid of all the mistakes, but there are probably some still there, giving me the evil grin...lol._**

**_See ya! :)_**

**_Kat. x_**


End file.
